Revenge is Sweet
by Preetz
Summary: Purvi is adamant on taking revenge on a certain CID officer who is sweeter than sugar. Will things turn bitter or will it prove revenge can be sweet? Read on to know. My first ever RajVi fic. R & R plz :-)
1. Prologue

**Revenge is sweet**

Summary: Purvi is adamant on taking revenge on a certain CID officer who is sweeter than sugar. Will things turn bitter or will it prove revenge can be sweet? Read on to know. My first ever RajVi fic. R & R plz :-)

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **This is my first ever RajVi fic. I know I am due a Dareya fic and I promised my guest friend I'd be writing one.. but dimaag mein koi accha idea aa hi nahi raha Dareya ko leke. Aagaya toh zarurr likhungi. This crazy idea about rajvi is doing rounds in my head and I had to post this here. Chapters will be short.

Hope you will like this chapter.

_**Qmione: Buddy this is for u! **_

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Prologue:**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

'Tum yaha baith k Vineet k saath gappe maarri ho?'

She looks up to give an annoyed look. He shakes his head.

'Aise mat dekho Purvi! Chalo kaam pe lag jaao.. Aur Vineet tum bhi..'

'Sir abhi toh pahunche hai hum bureau.. Aur isliye main Purvi ko hello bol raha tha..'

Vineet tries to cover up but Rajat cuts him off.

'Dekha Purvi sab tumhara hi asar hai iske upar..' Rajat says, 'Kaam chor bangaya hai yeh bhi..'

Purvi's mouth hangs open at his comment.

'Main kaam chor hu..?'

'Maine aisa nahi kaha..'

'Kehne wale the na..'

'Haan agar tum Data base update nahi karogi toh kahunga zarur..'

Rajat walks off knowing well he has annoyed Purvi. She's a girl of calibre and he definitely needed to be a bit harsh to keep her focussed always. He's sure she will do her best to prove him wrong which is good for her career.

He can hear what name she has given him. Khadus. He can also hear what she is screaming in Vineet's ear.

'Khadus. jaan buch k tang karte hai muje..'

Vineet tries to calm Purvi down. Rajat gives one last glance at her and smiles admiring her cute expressions. Did she know he enjoyed annoying her sometimes just to see her cute angry red face? He smacks his head. When did he begin to consider her cute? He cuts that thought and goes to greet Freddy in the hall.

Back in cafeteria:

'Arey shaant hojaao. Unko sunaayi diya hoga..' Vineet whispers.

'Sunne do na..' Purvi yells, 'Main darti nahi kisi se..'

'Purvi calm down!'

'Kya calm down. Woh tumhe point out kar sakte the! Mujhe hi kyu point out kia? Har waqt kehte rehte hai.. Purvi yeh .. Purvi woh! Ugh! Sirf mere hi galtiyan dikhayi dethi hai unko? Sirf mujhe kyu daant te hai? Main in se badla lungi dekhna..'

'Arey pyar se hi daant te hai na.. Aur yeh Rajat sir hai. Kitne acche hai..'

Purvi calms down a bit.

'Acche hai.. isliye pyar se revenge lungi main..'

'Kya revenge revenge lagaa rakha hai Purvi? Chod do.. chalo kaam pe lag jaate hai..'

'Fir bhi unko mujhe tang karna acha lagta hai Vineet. Aur ab dekho main bhi unko tang karungi..'

'Kaise'

'Bas ek weak point miljaye unki..'

'My god purvi.. Mujhe dar lag raha hai. Kahi tum kabhi mujhse bhi naraaz hogai toh kya tum mujhse bhi revenge logi?'

'Haan kyu nahi. Revenge lungi.. magar pyar se..'

Purvi and Vineet share a laugh.

'Bichare Rajat sir..'

'Woh bichare nahi hai Vineet.. Aur please yeh baat tum unse mat kehna. OK?'

'Rajat sir se chupaana mushkil hai.. Lekin tu meri best friend hai. Toh ok chalega..'

'Deal?'

'Deal..'

They shake hands and proceed to get back to their work. Purvi completes updating data base and goes to stand near Rajat's desk. He looks up too see she has her arms folded, her lips turned to a nasty smirk and she is stamping her foot like a child. He smiles.

'Kya chahiye Purvi?'

She doesn't just understand. Why does his tone sounds friendly always, even while pointing out her mistakes? Because he is a sweet person, may be. He has told her in the beginning to treat him as a friend. He behaves as one, caring for her when needed. But she gets annoyed by his 'I'm-your-senior-your-my-junior' behaviour sometimes like today.

'Maine pucha kya chahiye?'

'Maine data base update karliya hai..'

He smiles approving her work.

'Arey wah ithni jaldi. Good job Purvi..'

She smiles at his compliment. All her anger vanishes as she takes in his cute smile and his sweet words.

'Ab jaake dekho aur bhi kaam honge!'

She groans. _So Mr. Khadus is back!_ Why does senior inspector Rajat keeps switching between Mr. Khadus and Mr. Sweet? May be he has a personality disorder, she concludes.

'Haan Haan Jaa rahi hu sir'

She flashes a fake smile and walks off in anger. Rajat just smiles before resuming his work.

**. . . . .**

As usual minutes later things were heated up thanks to a new case. Rajat, Nikhil, Purvi and others rush to the crime spot. Collecting clues, forensic analysis are all done. Culprits are caught but that culprit leaves a young lady in danger. Rajat sir, the super hero rushes inside and gets her out of flames, carrying her in his arms (in bridal style, of course)

Purvi doesn't say aloud she's impressed.

**Girl :** Thank you sir.. Aap ne meri jaan bachaayi.

The girl takes hold of Rajat's hand and he makes a face.

**Rajat:** It's OK. Yeh toh mera duty hai.

**Girl:** Nahi sir. Aap ka kaam hai mujrim ko pakadna. Aur aap sach mein super hero hai joh aap aag mein kudne keliye tayyar hogaye..

Rajat manages to smile. Nikhil and Pankaj exchange glances. He couldn't cut her off because the girl was traumatised. She has just lost her friend and is nearly killed. Rest of CID team is busy escorting the criminal to bureau and he curses his luck.

**Rajat:** Nahi nahi. Main koi super hero nahi. Yeh kaam koi bhi karsakta hai. Humare team mein har koi aisa hi hai.. dusron ki madad karna humara farz hai.

He manages to pull his hand out of her grasp.

**Girl:** Lekin fir bhi aap mereliye super hero ho. Aap ka naam?

Rajat gives a margaye look. Why is this girl clinging to him like gel? Purvi steps in. Time for revenge!

**Purvi:** Ji Rajat hai inka naam..

Rajat glares at her. Here he's thinking of ways to end this stupid conversation with the girl but Purvi had to complicate the matter.

Purvi goes on ignoring his glare.

**Girl:** Rajat.. Wow Aap ka naam bhi utna hi sundar hai jitna ki aap..

Rajat feels as if he was hit by a truck. He could hear Pankaj and Nikhil's laughter from behind_. God, He shouldn't have talked to this girl!_

**Purvi**: Haan CID k Senior Inspector Rajat hain na yeh cuteee?

She turns to smile at him and he raises his eyes giving back a sly smile. She looks away. She knows what his look meant. Do I look cute to you, Purvi?

She answered in her head. Of course yes!

Rajat takes this chance to end this concersation.

**Rajat:** Ji maaf karna.. aap aaram kijiye. Aap ko zara chot aayi hai. Nikhil, Pankaj in ko hospital pahunchaado. Don't worry fire engine in flames ko bujhaadegi..

**Girl,** feeling sad: uh.. Kya main aapse mil sakti hu dobara?

**Rajat,** confused: Kyu?

Nikhil begins to hum a song, 'pyar hua.. Ikraar hua hai.. '

Rajat gives a death glare to him as the girl blushes. Purvi laughs enjoying his expressions.

**Purvi:** Zarur milenge yeh aap se. Aap ka naam?

**Girl:** Ji Riddhima.. Lekin jinhe main janti hu woh mujhe Ridhzy kehte hai.

**Purvi**: Accha naam hai. Hain na sir?

Rajat knows why she's doing all this. She wants to annoy him right? He can't say anything about it because he doesn't want to hurt her. Sure he could go and shout 'how dare you speak about me like that?' But he couldn't. she is a lovely little girl who loved to pester him.

**Rajat**: Haa hai. Riddhima ji aap ko ab chalna chahiye..

The girl leaves obeying him, waving a little and smiling at him as Nikhil and Pankaj take her to the hospital. Rajat turns to Purvi.

'Mujhe tang karna chahti ho?'

His tone is still friendly.

'Nahi toh sir.. Mazak tha.. Par lagta hai that girl likes you sir.. aur aap k expressions..'

She laughs. He joins her chuckling a little and together they leave for bureau.

Purvi thinks to herself, 'Wait and watch Mr. Rajat Kumar.. Aage aage hotha hai kya?'

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N : **This is like a trial chap. Did u guys like it? Next chap will be better, I promise. **Do lemme know if u want me to continue.**

Thanks for reading and review please! Have a wonderful day : - )


	2. Game begins

**Revenge is sweet**

**A/N: **Huge thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Special thanks to my buddies Jay (blindredeyes), Subha, CID lovers, Qmione and everyone. Hope u all will like this chap as well.

**. . . .**

**Chapter one: Game Begins**

Rajat is seen sitting in the bureau, his fingers soothing the wrinkles forming on his forehead. He takes deep breath and tries to analyse how it all has happened.

'Lunch nai karna sir aap ko?'

He looks up at Nikhil and sighs.

'Kya hua sir? Pareshaan ho?' Nikhil asks him again.

Rajat doesn't reply instead just hands him his mobile phone which is lying on the desk. Nikhil silently reads all the messages he has been receiving since that morning.

_Hello Rajat sir. Kaise hai aap? Aakhir mujhe aap ka number mil hi gaya – Riddhima._

_Good morning superman. I wish you have a super duper day ahead. Ridhzy._

_Main hospital mein bore ho ri hu aur tab pe spiderman movie dekhri hu. Aur mujhe yeh kehna hi na ki aap bilkul spiderman ki tarah mujhe maut k moo se bahar khinch laaye. Thank you._

_Kya aap mere dost banenge? Sorry aap ko lagta hoga na ki main aap ko tang karri hu magar kya karun. Aap toh batman ki tarah ek mystery ho. Mujhe jaanna hi hai aap ko karib se.. Manaa mat kijiye plz._

_Mera humesha ek sapna tha ki main kisi super cop ki dost ya girlfriend banu. Lolz. Please aap mere dost banjayiye na.._

'Haha.. haha.. sir iss waja se aap pareshan hai? Arey seedhe uss k moo pe kehdete na ki haan main tumhara dost banunga..' Nikhil laughs.

Rajat stands up at once; his face showing all his anger bottled up inside.

'Tum has rahe ho Nikhil? Hasne k liye maine nahi dikhaaya woh sab tumhe! Keh dena dost banunga.. kuch bhi bol rahe ho'

He snatches his mobi from Nikhil when another message arrives.

_Aap manaa kardenge toh shayad main kabhi thik bhi nahi ho paungi.. Ek baar mujh se milne aooge plzz? *puppy eyes*_

Rajat bangs his head. Nikhil apologises.

'Sorry sir'

'Tumhe in hospital walon se bolna chahiye tha kiRiddhima ko neend ki injection dede. Yeh hospital mein so nahi rahi aur khud mujhe sone bhi nahi degi raat ko..'

'Sir Riddhima toh wohi hai na jisko aapne aaj subah bachaaya tha. Lagta hai badi fan bangayi aap ki?' Nikhil teases his senior again.

'Kiski fan banngayi..?'

Rajat groans. _No Not Pankaj.. Not him now!_

'Boliye na sir? Kahin meri toh nahi na..'

'Pankaj, Woh Riddhima hai na, Rajat sir ki fan bangai woh ladki..' Nikhil replies him.

'wahi jisko Rajat sir ne bachaaya tha.. Kaash maine bachaya hota ussko! Tab meri bhi koi fan hoti na..' Pankaj wents out his diasappointment.

Rajat grimaces, 'Uss waqt mujhe kya patha.. ki bachaane se main khud musibat mein fasunga!'

Vineet arrives there.

'Har musibat ka hal hai sir.. Aur aisi kya musibat jiski aap k paas hal na ho?'

Rajat keeps mum. A thought strikes him.

'Vineet, Pankaj, Nikhil.. Uss ladki ko.. Riddhima ko mera number kaha se mila? Kahi tum mein se kisi ne?'

'Nahi sir.. Main.. Hospital mein toh Nikhil aur Pankaj gaye the na.. aap unse puchiye..'

Vineet makes an excuse and leaves. He just wished Rajat's anger subsides. _Warna Purvi toh gayi!_

'Nahi sir.. Hum hum aisa kyu karenge?' Pankaj glances at Nikhil who nods.

'Hum ne koi number wumber nahi di hai sir..'

Rajat slips into thinking mode. His brain begins to work and he storms towards cafeteria knowing well who is behind this.

**. . .**

**Cafeteria:**

'PURVI!'

The pretty officer looks up at him with an innocent smile.

'Rajat sir.. aap aagaye? Itni der se kyu aaye? Aaj aap ko lunch karna tha na hum sab k saat?'

'Itna bhi innocent banne ki zarurat nahi hai Purvi..'

He is surprised how his tone sounded normal. He was supposed to be mad at her. But here he's standing in cafeteria talking as if nothing happened.

'Kya hua sir? Maine kya kia.. ?'

'Oh toh tumhe nahi pata huh? Kaisa Mazak hai yeh? Aur Kyu tang karna chahti ho tum mujhe?'

'Yeh aap kya keh rahe sir? ek bholi bhali, seedhi saadhi CID mein kaam karnewali, bhala kyu apni senior ko tang karegi?'

She tries to hide her smile. She has her sources. Vineet has informed her how Rajat sir is annoyed thanks to those messages she has sent through this new girl. He fumes inside but manages to smile.

'Riddhima ko mere number kisne diya?'

'Maine toh nahi diya..'

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. She decides to tease him again.

'Kyu kya hua hai sir..?'

'Pucho kya nahi hua Purvi.. Woh subah se mujhe messages pe messages bheje jaa rahi hai. Superman spider man.. Na jaane kya kya naam se bulaayi jaari hai- ek minute yeh sab main tum se kyu keh raha hu?'

She laughs as he glares at her. She dons a serious expression.

'tum toh pehle se hi jaanti ho na yeh sab. Tumhi ne uss Riddhima ko mera number diya.. aur message karne ko kaha hai na?'

'Hai Allah! Yeh kaisa din dekhna pad raha hai mujh ko. Kya main isi din dekhne kliye zinda hu. Rajat sir aap mujh pe shak kar rahe hai.. Mere hi senior Rajat sir ne mujhi pe ungli uthaaya…'

He watches her dramatic antics. A small smile makes its way on to his lips. Purvi clutches her head in one hand, her other placed over heart. She goes on.

'Purvi par, unki sab se favourite, sab se pyaari collegue pe shak kar rahe hai.. Hai allah main mar kyu nahi-'

She can't continue because Rajat rushes to place a finger on her lips stopping her from uttering that sentence.

'Aisi baatein Mazak mein bhi mat kehna..'

She looks at him, her shocked expression turning into a happy one as he removes his finger. _Did he really care for her that much?_

An awkward silence prevails in the air. He tries to shift his focus back on to the topic at hand.

'Pehle bolo.. Kya tum sach mein nai jaanti Purvi? Tum hospital gayi thi na? Aur mera number bhi de diya kyu?'

His tone is pleading now and she decides to answer him.

'Sir main kya karti! Bichari bohot pasand karne lagi hai aap ko.. mujhe lagaa, Woh aap se baat karegi toh shayad jaldi theek hojayegi'

He folds his arms glaring at her and she gets up to face him.

'Aur isi bahaane tum mujhe tang karna chahti thi. hai na?'

'Haan.. mera matlub naa.. Aur maine yeh sab apne aap nahi kiya. Woh doctor keh raha tha bacchii ko shock lag gaya.. uski pasand k hisaab se chaloge toh woh jaldi thik hojayegi. Mujhe toh madad karna hi tha..'

He shakes his head; knowing well she' trying to be smart.

His mobile beeps again.

_Sir. I'm sorry agar maine aap ko tang kiya.. shayad yeh meri aakhri message hoga – good bye sir, Ridhzy._

'Aakhri message?' Rajat is worried.

Purvi continues unaware of this.

'Sir bechari aap ko spider man superman, krrish.. na jaane kis kis naam se pukaar rahi hai. Ek baar aap usse mil kyu nahi lete. Bichari ko achha lagega..'

Purvi and Vineet exchange a smile. Vineet gives her a look of admiration. She certainly knows how to annoy someone.

'Haan sir shayad aap ko jaana chahiye.. Kya patha jaise Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ke saat hua hai. Aap ki bhi baat banjaye uss k saat?' Vineet pipes in.

Rajat nods in agreement.

'Haan Vineet ab toh main use milne zarur jaunga..'

Rajat leaves without having another word with Purvi. Her smile drops and a frown replaces it.

'Yeh to sach mein chale gaye..' She keeps staring at his retreating form.

'Yar jaane do na. Chalo isee bahaane bahot jald Rajat sir ko bhi ek girlfriend mil jayegi. Kya patha woh lucky girl yeh Riddhima hi ho?' Vineet remarks smiling a little.

Purvi glares at him. She dint know what's wrong with her. She was trying to annoy Rajar sir and she herself is annoyed now. And Vineet only could make her feel worse.

'Tera muu hai ki kachre ka dibba? Kuch bhi bole jaare ho.. '

She hits him on his shoulder and dashes off behind Rajat leaving behind a confused Vineet pondering over what just happened.

'Ab isse kya hogaya?'

**. . . . .**

**A/N : **There chapter one ends. Now you all know Purvi ko kya hogaya, right? ;-)

So did u like this chap? I know this is just introduction. Abhi bohot kuch baaki hai mere dost. :-)

And like I said - Chapters will be short.. but I will be updating more often.

Review please!


	3. Something Unexpected

**A/N : ** Thanks everyone for ur amazing reviews. I mean I seriously dint expect so much appreciation from ya all. So glad u all liked dis idea. Here's next chap. Hope u all like dis one as :) Dedicated to all my lovely readers n friends :) Enjoy.

**. . .**

**Revenge Is Sweet**

**. . . .**

**Chapter two: Something Unexpected**

**. . . . . . .**

_Contd. From prev chapter_

Vineet meets Purvi outside the bureau.

**Vineet:** Kya hua Pari? Pareshan ho? Aur yeh kya bol diya mere ko kachre ka dibba? Arey koi stylish gaali deti jaise ki bina-petrol-k-yamaha-sport-bike, ya John-Abraham-ka-nakli-judwaa-bhai..

**Purvi:** Tu ab apna muu band karega..

She proceeds to leave but he holds her hand.

**Vineet:** Kaha jaa rahi ho?

**Purvi, tensed: **Arey hospital! Agar Rajat sir ko patha lag gaya ki woh saare messages main bhej rahi thi toh – God! Meri shamat aajayegi..

**Vineet, shocked:** Kya? Woh sab? Pari.. badla lena koi tumse seekhe!

**Purvi:** yeh Pari keh k bulaana band karo Vinu. Kya hai yeh?

**Vineet:** Tera naya nick name. Kaisa hai?

**Purvi, angry look:** Ghatiya.

**Vineet:** Gosh ithna gussa.. tumhara naam Bhayankar Pari rakhna chahiye tha mujhe!

**Purvi, angry:** Vinu k bacche! Tu toh gaya… mere haaton marega tu!

She starts punching him all over his chest and stomach. Playfully of course.

**Vineet:** Nahi yar tu toh meri best friend Pari hai.. chod mere ko. Yar..

He laughs as she chases him around and she gives up laughing.

**Purvi**: Ab kya karein?

**Vineet:** Kuch nahi. Lunch time khatm aur tu kahi nahi jayegi, chal. Koi idea sochte hai..

Purvi obeys him and they walk back into the bureau.

**. . . . .**

Meanwhile Rajat is in hospital sitting beside Riddhima's bed.

**Ridhzy:** Messages? Kaise msgs? Maine ek bhi nahi bheja..

Rajat is shocked.

**Rajat:** Lekin tum.. tum mera number lena chahti thi. Mujhse milna chahti thi na?

**Ridzy,** embarrassed: Haan sir. Maine pucha bhi tha. Par aap ki woh officer. Kya naam hai uska- haan Purvi! Woh leke gayi mera mobile. Keh rahi thi kuch kaam hai..

**Rajat:** Purvi ki bacchii. Mujhe tang karne k kaam mein lag gayi. Case solve hogai toh nautanki kar rahi hai. Apna dost maanliya toh yeh suluum karri hai mere saath? Sharafat ka zamaana hi nahi raha.. Uss Purvi ko main-

He realizes he's saying things aloud and Riddhima cuts him off.

**Ridhzy:** Sir woh acchi ladki hai. Aap use kuch mat kahiye. Hasi Mazak toh honi chaiye zindgi mein..

Rajat calms down. He must be kidding! How can he shout or let alone hurt Purvi? Just one innocent smile from her takes his anger away. He just wishes she doesn't take advantage of this.

He comes out of his thoughts as Ridhzy begins speaking in serious tone.

**Ridhzy:** Actually main.. mujhe aap ki madad ki zarurat hai.

**Rajat:** Kya.. Kyu?

**Ridhzy:** Main bohot badi musibat mein hu sir..

Rajat promises her that he will help her in whatever it is and leaves after giving her some fruits.

**. . . .**

Back in bureau Purvi thanks Shreya for sending the last message.

**Shreya:** Maine bilkul sahi kia na.. Divert kar dia Rajat sir ko..

**Purvi,** feeling sad: Lekin kya faida hua?

**Shreya:** Matlub…

**Purvi:** Rajat sir uss Ridhzy se milne chale gaye. Aur usne mera bhanda fod diya hoga ab tak..

Shreya gives Purvi a much needed hug.

**. . . .**

Meanwhile another new case arrives. Rajat almost forgets the matter. Purvi takes a sigh of relief as she begins to leave for her home. But he corners her in parking lot.

**Rajat:** Inspector Purvi. Ghar Ja rahi ho?

Purvi gives a fake smile.

**Purvi:** Ji

He returns her smile and then dons a serious look.

Purvi makes a terrified face.

**Purvi:** Sir please mujhe maaf kijiye sir. Main Main nirdosh hu sir. Mujhe is mein fasaaya ja raha hai.. Woh SMS maine nahi bheje sir. Zarur koi dushman hai jo mujhse badla lena chahta hai. Jo aap k aur mere beech k atut bandhan ko torna chahta hai. Aap ko meri dosti ka waasta sir-

Rajat is lost once again and listens to her dramatics with a smile.

'_Rajat! You have lost another chance. She's your junior who played a prank on you. And all you do is stare at her and smile?!' his brain chides him._

Purvi goes on.

**Purvi:** Sir meri ek maa hai, ek masum si sister hai, aur ek kachre ka dibba- I mean ek best friend hai. In sab ka kya hoga sir? Aap please mujh pe goli mat chalayiye. Main mar jaungi toh-

He swiftly places his hand over her mouth. Wrapping his other arm around her, he pulls her closer. She stares at him wide eyed. After a few seconds, he lets her go. He just doesn't know what came over him that he almost hugged her.

**Rajat**: Kaha tha na ki.. aisi baatein mat kiya karo? Fir?

Purvi stops her childish antics. She knew him well and could see he knew she was over acting all the time.

**Purvi:** Sir.. woh main nahi chahti ki aap mujhse naraz hojaye..

He smiles. _Shaintaani karo fir na chaho ki naraz hojaye! Bacchhi hai yeh ladki._

**Rajat: **Naraz hona chahta tha tum se main.. jab Ridhzy ne woh sab samjhaaya

She looks up smiling.

**Purvi:** Aap naraz nahi the?

**Rajat:** Ab nahi hu Purvi..

He smiles at her again. _Koi tum se naraz kaise ho sakta hai?_

**Purvi: **Sir.. Ridhzy kaisi hai?

**Rajat:** Thik hai. Kal discharge hojayegi.

**Purvi:** Oh..

**Rajat:** toh madam meherbaani karengi mere upar? Woh keemti cheez lautaayengi please?

**Purvi:** Kya..

**Rajat:** Riddhima ka mobile..

**Purvi :** Oh

She pulls out Ridhzy's mobile but stops mid-way.

**Purvi:** Aap fir jayenge Ridhzy se milne?

**Rajat:** Haan toh-

**Purvi:** Magar kyu?

**Rajat:** Uska mobile lautaane..

**Purvi:** Main lautaadungi na..

**Rajat:** Purvi.. Main dedunga usko. Maine usko bola tha ki main kal discharge k waqt usse dobara milunga…

She's not angry this time. Hurt flashes in her eyes and she silently hands over the mobile and leaves as anger over powers her emotions once again. She joins Vineet who's a few feet away pulling out his car. Why is she so frustrated? What's wrong if Rajat began caring for Ridhzy? What if he begins to fall for-

She shakes her head not wanting to think further. Then comes the most important question which she can't ignore. Why is she getting affected?

Vineet walks out wearing a concerned expression.

'Daata toh nahi na unhone?'

'Nahi.. Par woh Ridhima se milne jayenge'

'god! Tujhe kya hua hai. Chalo Rajat sir ko bhi ek girlfriend mil gayi.. Najaane mujhe kab milegi'

'KYA? Vineet.. Tu aur teri manhole ki zuban.'

'Arey pehle kachre ka dibba aur ab mera muu man hole? Arey aisi gaaliyan kaha se invent ki hai tu ne.. Kal ko tu kahegi ki main drainage hu?'

'Haan ho..'

'PURVI!'

'Tu chup rahega please!'

'Kya ho kya gaya tujhe.. chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hu. '

Vineet begins driving and plays a soft song to calm her down. She begins to smile a little and he feels happy. She keeps staring out of the window and suddenly asks him to stop the car.

'Kya hua..'

'Woh zara PC kharab hua.. software kharidna hoga'

'Kya hua tere PC ko?'

'Mere PC ko Vineet attack hua hai; anti-vineet software laana chahta hu.'

'Oye! Ab main virus hu?'

'Haan acche virus ho tum. Mera mood thik karne k liye thanks Vineet.'

'Anytime Pari. Chalo jaldi kharidlete hai fir ghar bhi chalna hai..'

They buy anti-virus software and drive away. Vineet waves her bye after dropping her off at her home and leaves thinking what a precious gift CID has given him. A friend called Purvi; his buddy, partner in crime, his reason to smile.

And he's sure they will remain best friends here after as well.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N :** Another short chap. Like I said, Chapters will be short. How many of u have liked this chap? Vinu Purvi's friendship and RajVi's budding romance. Accha lagaa?

Review please! N thanks for reading : )


	4. Step one, Jealousy

**A/N: surpise! An update in advance. But I'm afraid this isn't as good as you expect. **NAs usual huge thank you to all those reviewed. I hope you all will enjoy this chap as well. Happy Navratri :)

**Revenge is Sweet**

**. . .**

**Chapter three: Step one, Jealousy**

**. . .**

The next day is no different. Rajat hasn't mentioned about her drama or scold her for her nautanki but she couldn't help but remain in a bad mood.

**10:30 AM:**

They all have finished interrogating an accused in connection with the new case and she notices he was at it again.

Rajat's mobile beeped for the fifteenth time since he entered the bureau from morning. Purvi has counted it. She could say it was the same girl, Ridhzy. And for the fifteenth time she frowns again.

**Rajat:** Hello Riddhima.

Everyone give him a look and he drops his voice walking towards the window his mobile still stuck to his ear. Her frown deepens and she moves a bit closer to listen to his convo.

**Rajat (on mobile):** Haan bolo.. Kya ab? Sorry Ridhzy, ab main nahi aapaunga. Woh bureau mein kaam hai..

_Oh dear. It's her again._ Purvi groans. She dint know her prank will bring Ridhzy closer to Rajat. And the most difficult part… _what's the strange feeling in her stomach she got whenever he answers that girl's call? _

**Purvi (internally):** Ridhzy? Ab tho Riddhima Ridhzy hogai inke liye? Aise bulaarahe hai jaisi koi girlfriend hai! Ugh!

And why is she feeling this way? Rajat sir is her colleague. What he does, who he talks to is none of her business. God- she sighs loudly and Rajat turns around to find she was just inches away.

She gives an awkward smile and dashes off.

**Rajat, giving a puzzled look to Purvi:** OK Ridzy. Kaam khatm hote hi hum milte hai OK? Take care. Bye.

He disconnects the call but stands there comprehending what happened. _Purvi has been eaves-dropping?_

And there Purvi keeps thinking ways to get rid of this unnamed feeling in her stomach.

**. . . .**

**Two days later:**

Purvi is once again in foul mood. Two days, 48 hrs- and no change in Rajat. No change in her feeling as well. And she still couldn't figure out what she's feeling! It's lunch hour and she finishes her lunch and goes to stand outside the building to breathe in fresh air.

Just then a girl approaches her.

**Girl:** Excuse me!

Purvi turns around and finds its Ridhzy.

**Ridhzy:** Arey Purvi aap? Kya main Rajat sir se mil sakti hu? Kya aap unhe bulaayenge please?

Purvi takes a deep long breath and her eyes narrow dangerously.

**Purvi,** super angry tone: NAHI!

**Ridhzy,** Confused: Kya? Kyu.. Rajat sir nahi hai kya?

**Purvi:** Woh apne kaam mein busy hai! Aur-

**Ridhzy**: Lekin Rajat sir ne kaha ki woh lunch time mein-

**Puvi,** irritated tone: Ek minute ek minute! Yeh Rajat sir Rajat sir kya bulaarahi ho tum? Woh mere Rajat sir hai.. samjhi?

Ridhzy's confused look now turns into a smile. Purvi just continues her rant. _Does she even know she is feeling Jealous?_

**Purvi:** tum kya CID mein kaam karti ho jo unko sir keh k bulaa rahi ho? Ya unki koi assistant? Ya unki junior- dekho tum-

Ridhzy shakes her head answering no. Before she could speak a voice startles them both.

"Kya ho raha hai Yaha?"

Rajat arrives frowning a little.

**Rajat:** Purvi tum yaha? Ridhzy? Oh main bhul hi gaya ki tumhe yaha-

He pauses as he realizes Purvi is looking at him.

**Rajat**: Purvi tumhe tho andar hona chahiye. ACP sir tumhe bula rahe hai..

Purvi leaves glaring at the duo and Rajat stands there confused for a moment.

**. . .**

**That evening:**

Rajat corners Purvi who's still a little upset.

**Rajat: **Purvii..

She smiles feebly at him. For a moment he wonders what happened to her cheerful self.

**Purvi:** Ji kahiye sir..

**Rajat:** uh woh.. tum tik ho na?

Purvi nods. She smiles again, a bit wider.

**Purvi**: Ji sir.. kahiye.

**Rajat:** woh mujhe bahar kuch kaam hai. Dhenchu se milne jaana hai. Toh kya tum meri jagah usse milne jaaogi?

Purvi thinks for a while.

**Purvi:** Sure sir. Aap ne Dhenchu ko bola na kaha milna hai?

**Rajat:** Haan Gateway k thik saamne..

**Purvi :** OK sir..

**Rajat:** thanks Purvi. Agar kuch problem ho tho mujhe bataana ok? You look pale..

She smiles happy to know he cares for her. Her smile vanishes in a second as he answers someone's call while walking away from her.

**Rajat:** Haan haan Ridhzy milenge aur baat bhi karenge. Aur coffee bhi..

And that moment she knew what she had been feeling all the while. She was jealous and now she is hurt_. But why? Does this mean she liked him? Sorta loved him?_ She shakes off those thoughts. She should just focus on her job now.

Vineet comes there smiling talking about something. Seeing her he notices she's upset again.

**Vineet:** Pari! Yeh kya muu lagaa k baithi ho? Chalo ghar chalna hai..

**Purvi:** tu chal na.. Rajat sir ne kuch kaam diya mujhe!

**Vineet:** Bas bas ab aur kaam nahi.. Dekh main tereliye kuch laaya hu..

He announces how he has put lot of effort to fetch her a piece of blueberry cake.

A smile appears on her face as her eyes fall on the plate of blueberry cheese cake in his hand.

**Purvi:** Wow! Vinuu.. ab tak mujhe pata bhi nahi ki main ithni bhuki hu..

She takes a bite and two more then she looks up and gives a watery smile.

**Puri:** Lekin tum ne yeh.. kab? Aur kyu..

**Vineet:** Woh.. Pari kuch dino se upset dekh raha hu tumhe. Toh socha agar mera kuch karne se tere chehre pe smile… hey yar-

She begins to cry unable to resist her feelings anymore. Her sobs letting out days of anguish supressed inside her.

**Vineet**: Pari tu ro rah hai? Dekh yar kuch.. kuch share karna hai tujhe? Huh bolo..

Purvi shakes her head as he brushes those tears.

**Purvi:** Nahi Vinu.. main kuch nahi.. Main khud hi confused hu ki main upset kyu ho rahi hu..

**Vineet:** It's OK Pari. Main hu na.. tum kabhi bhi kuch bhi share kar sakti ho mere saath. Jab mann kia tab hi bataana yar..

She nods and he pulls her into a hug. She smiles feeling relieved a bit. God gave her a wonderful gift called 'Vineet'. Together they walk out of the bureau.

**. . . .**

**Meanwhile at a coffee shop**

Rajat meets Ridhzy and she explains about possible threat to her life to which Rajat assures his full support to protect her. She thanks him. They discuss some routine stuff and are about to leave when a thunderous laugh attracts their attention. They spot Purvi with Vineet at two tables away from them.

**Purvi(laughing):** haha! Vineet Kya joke maarte ho yar… you are awesome!

Vineet fumbles and manages to smile awkwardly at people who are gawking.

**Vineet, mumbling**: Maine kaha joka maara?

Purvi smirks as she succeeded to gain Rajat's attention. _Not just only Rajat's, everyone else's as well._

She keeps chattering in her unique way. Vineet gulps as he could feel Rajat's death glare set on him. Suddenly she follows his gaze and finds Rajat wearing a dishevelled expression. _Now this is what called tit-for-tat! Kyu bacchu mazaa aya?_

**Purvi (acting) :** Rajat sir aap? Yaha.. Ridhzy?

Rajat gives her a fake smile.

**Rajat:** tum yaha? Dhenchu se- tum dono yaha?

He turns his attention to vineet.

**Vineet:** Sir woh hum aise hi.. coffee peena chahte the!

Rajat glares at vineet for a moment but covers up. Purvi is his friend. And friends can have coffee right? Everyone in bureau knows they are best buddies. And why is he glaring? _It's not as if he liked her- Rajat! Enough! You can't think of her this way._

**Rajat, smiling a bit to cover up: **Oh..

At that moment Purvi does something that catches him off guard.

**Purvi, grabbing Vineet's hand:** Woh sir.. hume thoda kaam hai. Ghar bhi toh jaana hai. See you later sir.. bye.

Vineet too waves to Rajat and walks off awkwardly. Wasn't Purvi being strange? Rajat too just stares at the duo feeling confused inside.

**. . . . .**

**The next day, bureau:**

Rajat once again corners Purvi who's ignoring him.

**Rajat:** Purvi.. tum Dhenchu se mili? Subah se dus baar usne mujhe call kar chukka hai. Tum uske calls bhi answer nahi kar rahi thi-

She walks off to check something in desktop and he follows her around.

**Rajat:** Main tumse kuch puch raha hu Purvi.. Kyu nahi mili tum usse?

She ignores him and goes to check the files on another desk. He follows her there too!

**Rajat:** Bolo Purvi. woh ek important list dene wala tha… aur tum-

Purvi sighs loudly and pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and places it with real force in his palm.

**Rajat:** Oww! Yeh.. list le liya? Kya hai yeh Purvi.. tum ne list kab liya? Aur yeh kya mujhse baat nahi karogi..

Purvi ignores him once again.

**Rajat:** Purvi! Talk to me.. _arey sach mein baat nahi karogi?_

Purvi gives up and replies him.

**Purvi, angry look:** Patha hai toh puchte kyu ho?

**Rajat**: Purvi.. baat ko palto mat. Kal tum Dhenchu ko kyu nahi mili. Uska call attend nahi kia.. aur naa hi mera.

**Purvi: **Kal mujhe waqt nahi mila tha sir. Lekin aaj mili na main usse-

**Rajat:** Oh waqt nahi mila. Lekin fir bhi tumhe vineet k saat coffee peene ki fursat hai.. Hai na?

Purvi gets furious at his last comment.

**Purvi:** Kyu nahi agar aap apne duty ko bhi bhulaake- uss Ridhzy k saat coffee pee-sakte ho tho main kyu nahi. Aaj kal uss Ridhzy k chakkar mein aap apne aam ko bhi-

Rajat cuts her off angrily.

**Rajat:** Duty k bare mein mujhe tumse sekhne ki zarurat nahi..

He regrets his words soon after seeing her hurt face. She gives an angry look and walks away.

Rajat just didn't know why he shouted at her. He has been through her childish antics so many times. But he couldn't just shake that image in coffee shop- her holding vineet's hand. He tried to convince himself its just another childish act of hers but he couldn't. Why was he acting this way? And why has she turned cold towards him? Did he do something wrong? Just then Vineet passes by him and he greets him casually. May be Vineet could help him understand what's going on with her.

**Rajat:** Vineet kaise ho yar?

**Vineet:** Ji thi hu sir.. aap?

**Rajat**: I'm good. Bas kuch puchna tha tum se..

**Vineet**: Haan sir puchiye na..

**Rajat:** yeh Purvi k bare mein kuch puchna tha.. woh kal tum dono uss coffee shop mein..

There is a hint of jealousy in his voice.

**Vineet:** Sir kal k liye I'm sorry. Woh aap toh jaante hai na Purvi meri best friend hai. Uss k bare mein sab kuch jaanta hu main- lekin kuch dino se usse samjh nahi paa raha. Uske Baat baat pe gussa karna upset hona. Uska mood kal kharab tha tho main coffee shop lejaana chahta tha.. tab woh normal hogai par jaise hi aapko dekha woh gussa hogai aur-

Vineet leaves the sentence hanging in air as there's a phone call.

**Vineet:** Kya lash kaha? Ji hum pahunchte hai..

As everyone prepare for a new case Rajat keeps pondering over what happened over past two days.

Why was Purvi acting this way? Was she really pissed off just because he's devoting his time for Ridhhima? Is she jealous? Really? A part of conversation with Ridhzy in coffee shop flashes in his head.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Ridhzy:**__ Sir.. ek aur baat bolni thi aap se. Keh sakti hu kya?_

_**Rajat:**__ Of course Ridhzy ab tho hum dost bangaye na. Bolo.._

_**Ridzy:**__ Sir woh Purvi k bare mein.. aaj dopehar ko bureau mein woh bhadak gayi!_

_**Rajat:**__ Kya Kyu.. _

_**Ridhzy:**__ Sir main kya bolu. I think aap really lucky ho. Ussey aap kabhi miss mat karna.._

_**Rajat, puzzled:**__ Kya mutlub.._

_**Ridhzy:**__ Sir I think she likes you.. n she's jealous ki aap mere saat-_

_Rajat laughs brushing it off._

_**Ridhzy:**__ Sir main Mazak nahi kar rahi. Sach kahu tho I think she loves you.. Do you like her too?_

_**End of flash back.**_

As he prepares to leave for investigation, a wide smile forms on his lips. She notices him smile and glares at him. He would love to infuriate her a little more.

**. . . . **

**A/N: Review please. I jus made use of few hours in my hectic schedule.. I'd lovee to read some sweet reviews from u all :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Moving Closer

**Revenge is Sweet**

**A.N: **thanks so much for all your positive reviews doston. So glad u liked this story. Thanks for ur lovely words of encouragement. Hope you will like this chap as well :-)

**. . .**

**Chapter four : Moving closer**

**. . .**

**A usual day in bureau:**

All officers are in jovial mood. Everyone is pulling each other's leg. Daya decides to tease Rajat.

**Daya:** Bhai aaj kal koi bohot busy rehte hai phone pe..

**Abhi**: Haan haan Daya suna hai fans ki sankhya badh gayi hai kuch logon ki..

**Daya:** Haan yar… woh tho hai. Lekin kiske fans?

**Nikhil:** kiske sir? Bataadijiye na..

ACP sir still has not reached the bureau and officers are all not willing to come out of masti mood.

**Daya:** Arey wohi apne- woh hai na.. jisne aag mein kuud k ek ladki ki jaan bachaayi..

**Abhi**: Haan haan wohi.. Kyu Rajat?

**Rajat, embarrassed:** Sir.. aap sab.. kya sir? Meri taang kheechre ho?

**Daya:** Bhai kheenchna toh hum bhi nahi chahte. magar hum kya karein? Majburan karna padta hai..

**Abhi:** Haan haan. Udti udti khabar mili hai ki kisi ko nayi girlfriend bhi milgayi..

**Daya:** Accha nayi wali? Yar kitne girlfriends the tumhare Rajat?

**Rajat, shocked**: K.. Kya sir? Girlfriends? Aur mere sir.. ab tak tho ek bhi nahi hai..

**Daya**: Oh Haan. Dekha Abhijeet, matlub ab hai…

**Rajat:** Sir.. please..

Purvi and others just keep listening to the convo between the senior inspectors. Rajat's mobile rings and he stares at his colleagues without answering the call.

**Abhi:** Utaao uthaao bhai. Wohi hogi..

**Daya:** Haan yar kya naam hai uska?

**Abhi**: Riddhima..?

**Daya:** Haan haan wohi..

**Rajat:** Sir uska naam aap ko kaise? woh meri sirf dost hai sir.

**Daya**: Rajat hum bhi CID mein kaam karte hai..

**Abhi:** Achha Rajat sirf dost huh ya kuch aur?

**Rajat:** Sir.. sachh mein. Ab tak-

**Daya:** Abhi tu samjha nahi? Ab tak dost hai.. jaldi nahi rahegi. Bolo boss pasand karte ho na usse?

Rajat wants to answer him but he glances at Purvi and finds her looking at him with keen eyes.

**Rajat:** Pasand tho karta hu sir.. Magar ek dost ki tarah. Lekin ek baat tho hai-

He gives another look to Purvi. Didn't he say he would love to make her more jealous?! Oh he's going to love this.

Purvi feels frustrated and goes to check something in her laptop. But she could still hear him.

**Rajat:** Woh bohot acchi ladki hai. Ussey bilkul gussa nahi aata aur naa hi woh nautanki karti hai.. aur mujhse naraz bhi nahi hoti..

He says this while looking at Purvi all the while; smiling as his plan has started showing effect. Abhi, Daya follow his gaze and before they could fully see who he's looking at Rajat looks away.

**. . . . .**

**Lunch time:**

Purvi is in a very bad mood as she heard him praising her- that girl Ridhzy, that too in front of his colleagues and how dare he indirectly point a finger at her; saying she's big-mouthed, she gets angry more often! _And she does nautanki?!_

Vineet is watching her as she is pacing up and down the cafeteria.

He decides to ask her the reason.

**Vineet:** Kya ho raha hai aaj kal? Tere mood swings ko main samajh nahi paaraha yar! Bolo na kya hai? Mujhe nahi bolegi tho kisko bolegi? Pari suno na please..

She stares at him for a moment. Then she decides to share her feelings with him.

**Purvi:** Tujhe nahi bolungi tho kise bolungi?

Vineet smiles and asks her to continue.

**Vineet:** Yeh hui naa baat! Aagey bolo-

**Purvi:** Woh Rajat sir..

**Vineet **: Rajat sir? Kya kia unhone? Kuch kaha kya?

**Purvi:** Pucho ki kya nahi kia? Har waqt Ridhzy Ridhzy kehte rehte hai .Din bhar uske chakkar lagaathey rehte hai. Aur aaj sab k saamne -uske taarif kare jaarahe the..

**Vineet:** Yar.. bas ithni si baat? Is mein bura kya hai? Agar unko Ridhima pasand hai tho yeh achi baat hai na? Tumhe khush hona chahiye ki-

**Purvi:** Khushi my foot- tang aa chuki hu main tere bacteria-bhare zubaan se!

**Vineet:** Come on yar, tu tho aisi naaraz ho rahi hai jaise ki tu unki girlfriend hai! Kahin pyar tho nahi hogaya tujhe unse?

Purvi is shocked as she hears the word 'pyar'. This is what she has been dreading. _She wasn't supposed to fall in love, not with Mr. Akdoo senior._

She's in deep thought comprehending her feelings as Vineet shockingly recalls the brand new _gaali _she invented. _Bacteria-bhari zuban?_

**Vineet:** Purvi! Maine tujhe ithna achha nickname diya. Aur tu.. tu ne mujhe bacteria bhare muu kaha? Arey main roz mein doh baar brush karta hu woh bhi Colgate total se! Jo meri daaton ko deti hai complete protection. Ab bacteria kaha honge yar? _Bolo?_

Purvi laughs and shakes off his comment. He smiles. _Chalo isee bahaane has tho diya Pari ne!_

**Purvi:** Vinuu tu bhi na.. mujhe tho sirf sir ki fikar ho rahi hai. Ek pal k liye aisa lagaa ki Ridhzy sir ko fasaa rahi hai.

She finishes her sandwich and proceeds to leave.

**Purvi:** Ab main chalti hu..

**Vineet, thinking:** Kya yeh sirf concern hai Pari ka.. ya fir kuch aur..

**. . .**

The next two days go in a blur. Rajat keeps enjoying annoyed expression on her face as she's together with him during investigation all day long. She doesn't talk with him or look at him and he begins to feel bad for himself. He just dint know why he wanted to see her smile again. Meanwhile Purvi is avoiding him. See Rajat, take a detour and get away from the spot. Find Rajat in cafeteria, escape from there. Investigation- use Nikhil to communicate.

**. . .**

**That evening:**

The case is solved and he finds her sitting in cafeteria alone. Vineet is thankfully not by her side. This is his chance to apologise. He dint know why he felt the need to tell her he's sorry for yelling at her and making her upset.

**Rajat (clearing his throat):** Ehem..

She looks up but twitches her lips in anger; then looks away.

**Rajat:** May I sit here?

She doesn't answer but he decides to wait. Two minutes later he hears her mumbling a reply.

**Purvi:** Yeh chair mera nahi, koi bhi bait sakta hai..

**Rajat (sitting opp to her):** thank you..

**Rajat:** umm baat nahi karogi mujhse?

Purvi ignores him again.

**Rajat:** come on Purvi I know uss din maine kuch zyada hi gussa kia. Maine woh- jo bhi kal kaha uss k liye sorry..

He could see she's suppressing a small smile.

**Purvi:** sorry bolne ki zarurat nahi hai. Aap ki adat hogai na mujhe tang karne ki-

**Rajat:** excuse me! Tum mujhe tang karti ho samjhi- Uss din tum ne bhi mujhse jhagda kia. Galati tumhari bhi hai-

She glares at him and he decides to drop the fresh argument.

**Rajat**: Ok. OK meri hi Galati hai.. ab khush?

This time she smiles and he feels she's the most precious thing in this world. He should never ever hurt her again.

**Purvi (hiding smile):** hmph.

**Rajat:** Arey smile karo na. sorry boldiya hai maine- fir?

**Purvi, muttering:** sirf sorry keh rahe hai aur expect karre hai ki main-

She pauses as her eyes fall on an envelope lying in front of her on their table. She opens it and finds a sorry card and a red rose? _Akdoo giving a rose! Wow! Now that's unexpected._

**Purvi:** yeh sab aap ne-

**Rajat:** Ab tho smile karo na..

**Purvi(laughs):** sir main.. main tho aise hi kehrahi thi. Sorry card and rose ki kya zarurat hai?

**Rajat:** Aap k iss muskaan ko dekhne k liye. laana hi pada na hume?

**Purvi:** (just smiles)

**Rajat:** that's my girl Purvi. Aise hi smile karti raho. Kabhi bhi kisi bhi haalat mein apne iss smile ko khona mat..

She gives another smile and he smiles back.

**Rajat:** Achha you enjoy your vanilla shake mujhe kuch kaam hai..

She nods but suddenly remembers something. She holds his hand stopping him.

**Purvi:** Sir.. aap Riddhima se milne jaare ho?

Rajat beams. It feels nice that someone cares for you; someone gets jealous when you give attention to someone else!

**Rajat (lying):** haan tho-

**Purvi (hiding her disappointment):** fir se? Kaise bataau main aap ko-

**Rajat, smiling:** Kya?

**Purvi:** sir woh Riddhima- woh aap ki type ki nahi hai..

He chuckles knowing well what she is hinting.

**Rajat, teasing her:** tumhe kaise patha?

**Purvi:** Sir usse tho aap thik se jaanthe bhi nahi hai. Arey kisi bhi ladki ko pyar karne se pehle acche se sochna chahiye sir. Aaj kal k ladkiyo ka kya bharosa..

**Rajat:** Achha..

Purvi goes on as he listens keenly.

**Purvi:** Haan sir. Woh special ladki jisse aap pyar karthe ho; woh sab se khaas honi chahiye. Koi aisi jisse dekh k yeh lage ki woh tho aap k liye hi bani hai. Koi aisi jisse aap acchi tarah se jaante ho, jiskeliye aap kissi se bhi jhut bol sakte ho aur jis k liye aap kuch bhi kar sakte ho, apni jaan bhi de sakte ho..

Rajat smiles again at her description. He decides to tease her again.

**Rajat:** yeh saare qualities uss Riddhima mein honge shayad. main abhi jaake usse milta hu-

She pulls him by his arm and gives an angry look.

**Purvi:** ek baar kaha tho aap ko samajh mein nahi aatha kya-

**Rajat:** main kisse pyar karu tumhe kya?

**Purvi (covering up):** uh- woh main, sirf aap ko ek dost ki tarah salaah de rahi thi. _Aage aap ki marzi._ Fir aap kisi Riddhima ko chahenge ya _Waddhima_ ko mujhe kya-

She turns away. Rajat thinks for a moment and says he should leave.

**Rajat:** advice k liye thank you. But something.. _uska naam Ridhzy hai Ridhzy.._

He leaves and she mimics his last words.

**Purvi:** Ridhzy hai Ridhzy. Jaao jaao mujhe kya? Mujhe tho koi bhi milsakta hai.. lekin aap ko-

She plops down in her chair huffing but soon she begins to smile as she reads the sorry message he has left for her.

Something is evident for sure. He does care for her. A lot, really. A guy does so much in apology just for yelling at her, that too knowing well she is the one who messed up things_. Duty is a sensitive issue and she regretted her comment about him ignoring hid duty._

**Purvi (thinking):** ithne bhi akdoo nahi hai woh. Mujhe bhi sorry bolna chahiye..

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N : **_**An early update! What do I get in return for such a superfast update? Some sweet reviews please? And some hugs n toffees as well ? ;-) Next chapter will be full of rajvi moments. Stay tuned!**_

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Te Amo Me Te Amo

**Revenge Is Sweet**

**. . .**

**Chapter five: Te Amo**

**Song: Te Amo**

**X X X**

**Do listen to the song while reading. You will enjoy this chapter. **

**X X X**

That night Rajat and Purvi reach their respective homes after a long day. Both finish dinner and try to listen to radio while sitting in their bedrooms.

Rajat never liked to listen to RJ's bakwaas or stupid songs; that was until she suggested him try to do one day.

**RJ Praneeth (on radio): **Hello Aadab! welcome to my show, Main hu RJ Praneeth. aaj k show mein lagaathar love gaane bajenge! Attention lovers! Aaj k sabhi gaane unke naam jo pyar mein hai, aur unke bhi naam- jo abhi pyar mein padne wale hai. Enjoy the magic of love doston. Aur Aaj ka pehla gaana un logon ko dedicated hai- jo yeh gaana sunthe sunthe kisi special someone ko yaad karnewale hai.. yeh gaana khatm hone se pehle I'm sure aap ki confusion dur hojayega and you might realize that special someone is your love! So here you go-

A song begins to play and RajVi subconsciously begin to think about each other.

_**Kisi ko sapna lagey tu, kisi ko behti hawaa  
Kisi ko bas baaton mein, kare pal mein yahaan wahaan**_

_First meeting:_

_Hello sir. Welcome to CID Mumbai. Main inspector Purvi.._

He found her an enchanting the moment he saw her but well he might have been too naïve to realise that. She was friendly, cheerful and her smile was infectious!

_**Kisi ke sau jhoot sun le, kisi ka sacch bhi gunaah  
Kisi ka bas yaadon mein, kare hulchul saara jahaan**_

Then they began working together on various cases. Mostly she was by his side during investigation joking around while also being dedicated to her work. He began understanding her as a friend and even started opening up a little. One day she was upset because ACP sir scolded her.

She remembered well how he consoled her as a friend.

_**Rajat: **__Purvi treat me as your friend. Come on, ab hum apni baatein tho share kar sakte hai ek dusre k saath?_

It was a vivid memory of how he brought her a vanilla shake.

_**Te amo me te amo  
Tu chhaanv hai, tu dhoop hai  
Te amo me te amo  
Tere hazaron roop hai  
Koi samjha nahin, jo bhi hai bas khoob hai**_

_**Rajat: **__Tada.. yeh lo memsaab Vanilla shake, jo humare cafeteria mein hi nahi- pure India mein famous hai! Purvi, come on! dekho ek CID officer ko halaaton se ladna hoga.. aise maayus nahi hote yar!_

_She smiled n thanked him._

_**Purvi: **__Thanks sir. Vineet nahi hai; par aap ne bhi ek sacche dost ki tarah-_

_**Rajat: **__Anytime purvi! Mujhe bhi Vanilla shake pasand hai.. aur chocolate pastry_

_**Purvi: **__Wow sir humare tastes kitne milthe hai!_

The song goes on.__He also remembers how she had complimented him on a new look once.

_**Falling so crazy in love  
Te amo me te amo  
Tu chhaanv hai, tu dhoop hai  
Te amo me te amo  
Tere hazaaron roop hai**_

_**Purvi: **__Sir aap muche k saat kithne cute lagthe hai. Unhe kabhi nikaalna mat. Ek dum dashing lag rahe hai aap-_

_**Rajat, pissed off: **__Purvi! Tum apne sennior se iss tarah baat karti ho?_

_**Purvi:**__ Aap hi ne kaha ki dost hai? Never mind aap ko taareef k badle mein thanks bolne ki bhi tameez nahi hai!_

_He paused for a while and said thank you._

_**Kabhi lagey raaton mein main khwaabon se baatien karoon subah unhi  
Khwaabon ko main kaabu karoon**_

_**Rajat, smiling now: **__Thank you Purvi.. Par come on yar! Chada rahi ho mujhe? Ithna bhi accha nahi lag raha hu-_

_**Purvi: **__Sir kaise prove karu? Haan, agar aap haan kehde tho shaadi karleti hu aap se-_

_**Rajat, shocked: **__Ji?_

_**Purvi, embarrassed**__: Ji.._

_**Rajat, embarrassed now: **__Umm.. woh.. uh… Purvi.. main.._

_**Purvi, amused: **__Hahaha sir.. Mazak tha! Arey, mera mutlab aap ithne handsome lag rahe hai.._

_**Rajat: **__Oh .. uh, Thank you._

_**Kabhi lagey taaron se bhi, unchee udaane bharoon  
Kabhi lagey baadalon se jaibein bharoon**_

He remembers how she stood by his side when he was accused of kidnapping a little girl who was under his protection.

_**Rajat, sad tone (to ACP): **__Sir kyu koi yakkin nahi kartha.. Maine koi gunaa nahi kiya. Main jaa raha hu sir. Aur vaapis tabhi aunga jab main apne aap ko nirdosh saabit karunga._

_Rajat left the place dejectedly as ACP sir said he wouldn't be in CID if something happened to the girl._

_He was sitting on a rock, his fav spot beside the beach. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder._

_**Rajat, surprised: **__Purvi tum?_

_**Purvi:**__ Sir pareshan ho?_

_**Rajat: **__Patha nahi Purvi.. ACP sir ko lagtha hai ki main-_

_**Purvi: **__Sab thik hojayega sir. Sab ko aap pe vishwaas hai aur mujhe bhi.._

_**Rajat, sad tone: **__Tumhe mujh pe vishwaas nahi karna chahiye.. warna tum bhi gunegaar maani jaogi_

_She sat beside him and gave his hand a little squeeze._

_**Purvi: **__Sir aap pe main vishwaas kaise nahi karthi; aap mere senior ho, bohot kuch seekha hai maine aap k saat kaam karte hue. Unn mein se ek hai- CID se pyar karna.. Aap apne duty k kithne pakke hai, yeh sab ko patha hai. Aur mujhe bhi patha hai ki- Mere Rajat sir kabhi galat ho hi nahi sakte!_

_He smiled touched by her words. _

_**Te amo me te amo  
Taare ginu tere liye  
Te amo me te amo  
Saare chunu tere liye**_

_**Rajat, smiling a bit: **__Thank you Purvi.._

_**Purvi: **__Thanks mat boliye sir.. Hum dost hai, remember?_

_**Rajat: **__Dost ko sir keh k bulaati ho tum?_

_**Purvi: **__Umm.. Nahi.. Lekin aap mere senior ho aur dost bhi, isliye!_

They shared a laugh. Another memory which they both were remembering at the same time while listening to the song.

_This was when they were returning home after catching a culprit. Pankaj, Nikhil stuffed the criminal in the Bolero but Purvi wasn't interested in leaving the place, the mela._

_**Rajat:**__ Kya karrahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi**__: Sir yeh bangles.. bohot khubsurat hai na?_

_He smiled at her innocence. _

_**Rajat**__: Tum jaise CID officers ko chudiyan pasand hai?_

_**Purvi:**__ Sir.. main ek ladki hu, yaad hai?_

_**Rajat**__: Is it? Aisa lagti nahi ho-_

_**Purvi**__: Sir-_

_**Rajat:**__ Acchha OK. Maangaya main. Lekin ab chalo, bureau late pahunchne ka iraada hai kya? Lets go!_

_**Purvi:**__ Sir.. please sir! Yeh chudiyan kharidna mera sapna hai sir.. mujhe apne sapne se alag mat kijiye sir. Main mar jaungi-_

_**Rajat:**__ PURVI! Marna ithna aasaan hai tumhareliye? Chudiyon k liye marogi?_

_He dragged her off angrily and they drove away. She remembers the incident what happened next day._

_**Kabhi lagey mili nahin, tumse main khwaabon mein bhi  
Kabhi lagey kahin toh hai ristha koi**_

_**Purvi:**__ Sir yeh envelope aap k liye tha.. aapne mere desk pe.._

_**Rajat**__: Khol k dekho.._

_**Purvi (surprised):**__ Sir! Chudiya?___

_**Rajat (smiling):**__ Pasand aaye tumhe?_

_**Purvi(smiling widely):**__ Thank you sir.. Aap sach mein bohot sweet ho.._

_**Rajat:**__ (smiles n blushes)_

_**Purvi**__: Sir ladki main hu, aap sharmaa rahe ho?_

_**Rajat:**__ Nahi nahi.. Main kyu sharmaunga?_

She laughed shaking her head n he still remembers her smile, sound of her laughter, the whiff of her perfume as she rushed past him.__

_**Kabhi lagey chhuu tumhe, yunhi khayalon mein hi  
Kabhi lagey nahin nahin chori nahin**_

She was childish and he enjoyed the childish yet sensible aura surrounding her. Both together remember one particular scene when she was late.

_**ACP sir:**__ Kaise Purvi.. Kaise late ho sakti ho tum?_

_**Purvi:**__ ACP sir.. main woh aaj aapne kuch jaldi hi bulaaya par-_

_**Acp:**__ Par kya?_

_Rajat came to her defence._ _  
__**Te amo me te amo  
Tu paas hai par door hai**_

_**Rajat, covering up:**__ Par.. Par sir, maine usse bheja hai, khabri se milne.. Isliye der hogai. Hain na Purvi?_

_**Purvi:**__ Haan Haan sir.. Khabri se milne bheja hai..___

_ACP sir was convinced and as ACP sir and everyone were dismissed Purvi thanked him._

_**Purvi:**__ Thank you sir.. aap ne mere khatir jhoot bola.._

_**Rajat:**__ Kya Purvi thanks-wanks chodo. Aaj bhi mandir gayi tum?_

_**Purvi, smiling:**__ Aap ko kaise patha-_

_**Rajat, smiling back:**__ Bas aise hi patha hai. Don't repeat this._

_**Purvi:**__ OK sir._

_**Te amo me te amo  
Jaata nahin yeh noor hai**_

He remembered how she was there for him and how she tried to save him from goons once.

_**Rajat: (screaming) **__Ahhhhh….._

_**Purvi:**__ Rajat SIR! Rukiye main aapko bachaaungi sir! Inspector Purvi aap ko bachalegi.._

_**Rajat: **__Arey Purvi sambhal ke-_

_*CRASH* Purvi landed in a pool of mud water the same one where Rajat had been a moment ago._

_**Rajat: **__*laughs* Arey Purvi girgayi na keechad mein? Main tumhe wohi bataane ki koshish kar raha tha ki-_

_**Purvi (angry): **__Pehle kyu nahi bataaya? O GOD! Mere kapde, sab kharab hogaye.. I hate you sir! Ithna chillane ki kya zarurat hai? Mujhe lagaa aap kisi musibat mein fas gaye honge.._

_**Rajat: **__Sorry and thank you, mujhe bachaane ki acchi koshish ki hai tumne!_

_**Purvi:**__ (hiding smile) Ugh!_

_**Rajat: **__Ab chalo, kisi aas-paas walon se puch k saaf kar lete hai!___

_She saw how he was totally drenched in mud water. _

She could remember how cute he looked with little mud sprawled across his face and his hair.

_**Teri chori bhi yeh manzoor manzoor hai  
Falling so crazy in love  
Te amo me te amo**_

_She gracefully grabbed the hand he extended to her and gets up but slipped again. Thankfully he was there to hold her by the waist. They shared an eye-lock completely lost in each other's eyes. _

He could still remember how her eyes were always full of warmth and love for all her colleagues. Of course how can he forget the shy smile she gave him that day and how she splashed a bucket full of water (on him) on the pretence of cleaning him up?!

He laughs at the memory.

Another one flashes in his head..

_**Rajat: **__Tu agar sach nahi bolega tho teri shaamat aajayegi! Aisa maarunga aisa maarunga tujhe ki tujhe kuch bhi dikhaayi nahi dega! Khud ko bhi pehchaan nahi payega tu.._

_RajVi were in a cell investigating a case talking to a prisoner._

_The prisoner just laughed and Rajat was fuming at him._

_**Purvi: **__Sir aap kya boring tareeke mein puch-taach kar rahe ho? Naya style aazmayiye na.._

_**Rajat: **__Naya style Purvi?_

_**Purvi: **__Haan aap hatiye sir. Main dikhaati hu.. Oye Mr. Cool and handsome! Tujhe iss jail mein sadna accha lag raha hai kya? Tu jaldi se sir ko informantion dede. Aur bohot jald tu jail k bahar hoga.. Come on sweetie! Bol do kaho, acche prisoner ho na tum- _

_**Rajat: **__Hahahaa!_

_He laughed and she glared at him._

_**Rajat: **__Yeh hai tumhara naya style? Wow Purvi.._

_**Purvi: **__Sir style A fail hogaya. Style B.. (goes to sit beside prisoner) Dekho bhaisaab tumhare koi apne nahi hai? Jo tumhe miss kar rahe hai? Unke bare mein socho, tumhare maa-baap k bare mein socho, unka sahara kaun banega? Kya koi behen hai jo meri jaisi pyari hai? Kya tumhe ghar ki yaad nahi aarahi hai.. kya tumhe nahi lagta ki-_

_The prisoner began to cry and Rajat was pissed off._

_**Rajat: **__Purvi dekho tumhare style se bechara rone lagaa.._

_Before she could reply the prisoner replied to her questions._

_**Prisoner: **__Tumhe dekh k mujhe meri behen yaad aagayi.. *sob* woh information aap ko.. *sob* Sanjay hi dega, number two bandra lane mein uska ghar hai *sob* ab aur mere ghar ki yaad nahi dilaaya karo *sob*_

_**Rajat (amused and shocked):**__ Yeh.. yeh kaise kardiya tum ne?_

_**Purvi, smiling:**__ Magic.._

_He smiled at her_

_**Rajat, smiling as well:**__ Impressive.._

_**Purvi: **__Thank you sir. Kabhi kabhi kuch naya style aazmaana padta hai, aap filmein nahi dekhte ho kya?_

_**Rajat:**__ Nahi. Waqt hi kaha milta hai?_

_**Purvi:**__ Waqt nikaalna padta hai sir. Pyar aur filmein- inke bina zindgi hai bhi kya cheez!_

_**Rajat:**__ Accha toh tumhare life mein pyar hai?_

_**Purvi:**__ Haan hai.. main Cid se pyar karthi hu, apne mom dad se, apni zindgi se, aap sab se; aur woh wala pyar bhi miljayega!_

_**Rajat**__: Woh wala mutlab?_

_**Purvi:**__ Offo sir.. mere husband ka pyar!_

_**Rajat:**__ Oh kahi tumhe ek akdoo milgaya tho?_

_**Purvi:**__ Usey bhi mujhse pyar hojayega.. kyu ki main hu ithni sweet!_

_****_

Te amo me te amo  
Jaata nahin yeh noor hai

_He couldn't help but agree._

_**Purvi:**__ Waise sir.. agar aap ko koi Akad-ni milgayi na. Aap jhel nahi payenge. Be careful._

_**Rajat, teasing:**__ Hmm koi baat nahi. Tum se jhel liya. Ussey bhi jhel lenge!_

_**Purvi, mock anger:**__ Sir!_

_She hit him playfully and he laughed as they drove to find Sanjay._

The song ends and he feels she has been listening to him as well. Does she feel the same way? Did she recollect all the sweet moments they shared? He had a feeling she did. He calls her up and instinctively she picks up.

_**Te amo me te amo  
Jaata nahin yeh noor hai…**_

**Purvi (nervous): **Sir aap iss waqt?

**Rajat:** Uh woh.. dinner karlilya?

**Purvi:** Jee.. lekin kya hua? Aap iss waqt sab thik hai na?

**Rajat:** Haan haan. Bas yeh kehna tha ki woh radio programme bohot accha hai. Woh gaana sunthe sach mein kisi ki yaad aagayi.. tumhe kuch yaad aaya?

There's no response and he takes it as her smile.

**Rajat (smiling):** Good night purvi..

**Purvi (smiling and blushing):** Good night sir..

She could feel what he meant. Was he really thinking about her all the while when the song was playing? May be he did. She could imagine how big his smile would be right now, if he had been.

Both are in deep thoughts. What are these feelings which keep coming back to them? Care, concern, sharaarat, jealousy, understanding- what do all these emotions they feel for each other mean? Both realize this is what they call love... the feeling in which u are physically away from the person but still feel connected. They fall asleep in each other's thoughts.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** Personally I love this chap full of cuteness n sweetness. Hope u liked it! Review please! **Huge ****Thank you to all my lovely readers, buddies guest friends for ur reviews. Love you all.**

**Next part- Rajvi confession! Stay tuned :)**


	7. We belong together

**Revenge is sweet**

**xxx **

**A/N:** thanks so much guys! Thank you for all ur lovely reviews. Qmione, abhirika21, blindredeyes, roxtar, cute smile, bluefairy, Anjali, ano, loveCID, bitz, chutki,Anjali, love dareya.. Naina, subha darling, mirock, DF- thank you soooo much! Love you all :-)

**xxx**

**chapter seven: You belong with me**

**xxx**

**BG song: Dil tu hi Bataa**

**xxx**

Next morning Rajat and Purvi are getting ready for another normal day but something made them feel- this isn't that normal either!

**Purvi's house:**

She is getting ready for a new day. She noticed this day is different, not like any other day. She is super happy, guess it's the realization that she's in love making her smile without a reason.

**Dil Tu Hi Bata**

**Kahan Tha Chupa**

**Kyun Aaj Suni Teri**

**Dhadkan Pehli Baar**

**Purvi(self- thought):** Mujhe pata bhi nahi tha ki pyar mein log iss tarah pagalpan bhi dikhaate hai. Bichari Ridhzy k upar maine bohot chillaya.. kaise nahi chillati. Rajat sir, aap mereliye ithne special kab se bangaye- mujhe pata bhi nahi tha. I love you sir. Aur main koi Ridhzy widhzy ko humare beech nahi aane dungi..

**Dil Tu Hi Bata**

**Kahan Tha Chupa**

**Kyun Aaj Suni Teri**

**Dhadkan Pehli Baar**

She smiles and voices her thoughts aloud.

**Purvi**: Par Mr. Akdoo kya feel karte honge mereliye?

She goes to stand in front of the huge picture of CID team hanging from the wall, staring at him in the pic.

**Purvi(smiling):** mujhe aap se koi darr nahi. Main seedhe aake yeh keh dungi ki- aap bohot lucky ho kyu ki main aap se pyar karti hu! Aap ko bhi mujhse pyar karna hoga warna aap bohot hi unlucky hojaoge! YESS! Kyu Mr. Akdoo senior, keh du aap se? um hmm.. nahi.. Main tho ladki hu na tho yeh sab aap hi ko mujhse kehna hoge? Samjhe?

"_Purvi.. late hojaaogi! Jaldi breakfast kar.."_

Her mother's shouting from brings her out of her trance.

**Purvi:** _Aayi Mammaa!_ Office mei milte hai mere akdoo hero..

She pulls his cheeks n waves him bye.

**Rajat's flat:**

He's standing in front of his dressing table adjusting his collar, looking at his image while lost in thoughts.

_**Haan Dil Ne Mere  
Sun Li Tere Dil Ki Pukaar**_

**Rajat (self-thought):** Yeh ajeeb si feeling.. jab woh muskuraati hai ya mujhse baat karti hai, dil khush ho jaata hai. Jab bhi woh udaas hoti hai tho aisa lagta hai jaise.. jaise meri duniya hi khatm hogai ho. Ithne din se lagaa ki yeh sirf care hai uskeliye mera, ek mamuli feeling.. lekin aaj, aaj is ehsaas ko main ek naam de sakta hu. I love you Purvi. Mujhe nahi pata tha ek din aisa bhi aayega jab mujhe yeh lage ki tumhare bina main kuch bhi nahi..

He smiles ruffling his hair and chides himself for smiling so much.

**Rajat (self-talk):**_ Come on Rajat.. behave like a senior inspector. Kisi ne tumhe aise dekhliya tho paagal samjhenge.. god! Yeh smile jaata kyu nahi hai? Serious raho. Come on man!_

**xxx**

They both set off towards the bureau while thinking about each other. Both smile at the turn of events since past few days.

_**Duniya Jhuthi Lagti Hai  
Duniya Jhuthi Lagti Hai  
Sapna Sachcha Lagta Hai  
Chup Ke Teri Baahon Mein  
Sab Kuch Achcha Lagta Hai**_

Purvi has no idea that tricking him to take revenge would make her realize she's in love. She had thought of annoying him, but her plan backfired. She got annoyed with his growing closeness with Ridhzy and realized she loved him. Someone said it right- revenge is indeed sweet.

_**Yeh Aisi Hawa, Aisi Lehar  
Jis Mein Saare Beh  
Jaate Hain Yahan**_

Rajat remembers some more bitter sweet moments of their relationship. Their encounters included some bitter moments too. There were times when they fought over petty issues but everything cleared soon and they'd be back to smiling. She used to complain about him bossing around, but again they'd call it a silly argument.

"_Purvi koi natak nahi chalega.. you should go with Nikhil!"_

"_But sir.. aaj mera day off hai! Aaj mera birthday-"_

"_Birthday hai tho duty chod dogi? Off you go!"_

"_Sir.."_

"_It's an order Miss Purvi.."_

"_Mr. Akdoo senior.." she was whispering now, "tumhe bhi koi birthday pe chain nai milega dekhna.. sare birthdays rothe bait jaaoge! Yeh mera shrap hai.. main har roz baba ji ki puja karti hu aur dekhna yeh hokar rahega"_

_He laughed._

"_thank you.. waise main birthdays zyada celebrate nahi karta Miss Bacchii.."_

"_Bachhi kaha mujhe.."_

" _bacchii ki tarah bologi tho bachhi hi kahunga na? Just go Miss Purvi…"_

"_Akdoo.."_

_That was their first fight during his early days in CID Mumbai and there were loads but all were just minor issues which brought them closer._

"_Mera investigation galat nahi ho sakta hai.."_

"_Purvi kisi se bhi Galati ho sakti hai.."_

"_Nahi sir.. maine.."_

"_tum ithni self-centred kyu ho? Apne senior se kuch seekhne ki koshish karo. argue karne se kuch nahi hoga.."_

_She huffed and stormed away in anger. That evening they patched up. He came to know she was as delicate as flower and he somehow hated seeing her upset. And not to forget they were friends._

"_Purvi.. main sirf tumhe samjha raha tha.."_

"_hmph"_

"_Arey har waqt mujhe hi sorry bolna hai kya?"_

"_Maine aapko kuch galat kaha? Nahi na.. fir main kyu sorry boluu?"_

"_maine kya kah- oh.. self-centred kaha? Sorry. Gusse mein aake kaha.. maaf kardo.. please huh?"_

"_Aap ithne sweet kyu ho sir.. aap mere senior hoke bhi mujhse maafi kyu maangte ho?"_

"_Kyu ki madam hum dost bhi hai. Remember? Waise maafi mili hume?"_

"_sir kab ka maaf kiya maine aapko.."_

But now things changed. He knows what she feels for him. That she loves him… It's written all over her face and he's not too naïve to not notice it now.

_**Beh Gai Mein Keh Gai Mein  
Jo Bhi Mujhe Kehna Tha  
Beh Gai Mein Keh Gai Mein  
Jo Bhi Mujhe Kehna Tha**_

**xxx**

Both reached bureau trying their best to act normally around each other. She is the first one to reach. Rajat follows.

_**[Haan Dil Ne Mere  
Sun Li Tere Dil Ki Pukaar  
Dil Ki Pukaar  
Dil Ki Pukaar]**_

Senior inspectors Abhi, Daya are already present. Both greet them. Daya teases Rajat.

**Daya**: lo bhai aagaya super hero? Bohot jaldi aagaye yar..

**Abhi**: haan haan kya hua? Kal ki date kaisi gayi?

**Rajat**: sir.. date?

**Abhi:** haan bhai.. uss kya naam hai uska..

**Daya**: Riddhima, Abhi tu bhi na memory loss ho raha hai tere ko..

**Abhi:** haan yar wohi.. sab thik hai? Riddhima ko ok boldiya?

**Rajat:** Hmm.. nahi sir.

**Daya:** kyu? Kya hua..

**Rajat:** sir isske do reasons hai.. ek ki maine kabhi usse aise nazariye se nahi dekha. Aur dusra woh meri type ki nahi hai..

Rajat smirks; Purvi just smiles looking away while fiddling with her mobile.

_**Baahon Mein Falak Hota Hai  
Baahon Mein Falak Hota Hai  
Jannat Yeh Zameen Lagti Hai  
Kya Pyaar Mein Ye Hota Hai  
Her Cheez Haseen Lagti Hai**_

**Abhi:** Achha bhai tere type ki kaun hai? Zara hume bhi bataao..

**Rajat**: sir woh kisi ne mujhe bataaya ki.. woh special ladki kaisi jo hai woh sab se khaas honi chahiye. Usse dekh k yeh lagna chahiye ki woh mereliye hi bani hai, jisse main acchi tarah se jaanta hu, jiskeliye kissi se bhi jhut bol sakte hu..

Abhi n Daya (smiling while exchanging glances): Arey wah.. kya baat hai? Aur..

**Rajat (looking at Purvi):** aur jis k liye main kuch bhi kar sakte hu, apni jaan bhi de sakta hu..

Her eyes meet his gaze fixed on her and she looks away quickly smiling and blushing a little. _What does all this mean? That he loved her?_

_**Dil Khona Hi Tha  
Hona Hi Tha  
Iss Dil Pe Kisi Ka  
Bas Hi Kab Chala**_

**Abhi:** Maanna padega bhai. I wish aisi ladki jaldi mil jaaye tumhe..

**Daya:** usse zarur milegi dekhna..

**Rajat (thinking n smiling):** woh tho mil chuki hai sir..

_**Dil Tu Hi Bata  
Kahan Tha Chupa  
Kyun Aaj Suni Teri  
Dhadkan Pehli Baar**_

But question is how should he tell her? He's somewhat positive that she loved him. But what if she dint? And what if he took her concern as jealousy?

_**Haan Dil Ne Mere  
Sun Li Tere Dil Ki Pukaar  
Dil Ki Pukaar  
Dil Ki Pukaar**_

Abhi's mobile rings bringing him out of his thoughts. As usual another case beckons them all. Nikhil, Vineet, ACP and others reach there within minutes, they disperse to attend their work.

**xxx**

**A few hours later:**

Purvi, vineet and Nikhil are in a deserted factory along with other officers in which the kidnapper has been hiding. Rajat and Pankaj are at the far end cautiously keeping an eye on their surroundings.

The team manages to trick the goons and safely take the girl outside. Rajat, Vineet are about to follow suit when they hear a booming voice.

"Bacchi ko tho bachaaliya hai tum logo ne.. Ab iss bacchii ko kaun bachayega..?"

Rajat turns around and is horrified to see one of the kidnappers held Purvi at gun point.

**Rajat (furious):** Usse chod do..

**Goon:** Arey arey ithni bhi jaldi kya hai, iss khubsurat ladki k saat thora aur waqt bitaane do..

**Rajat(super angry tone):** Zuban sambhalke baat karo.. tum ek CID officer se panga le rahe ho. Baad mein bohot pachtaoge..

**Vineet (super angry as well):** chodo do use warna.. goli chala dunga..

**Goon**: Pehle mere saathiyon ko chodo.. warna yeh ladki tho gayi..

Rajat calms down Vineet. Purvi asks them not to worry.

**Rajat**: woh tho CID ke custody mein hai. Ab tak tho woh bureau pohoch gaye honge. Par koi baat bahi Tum bhi bohot jald pochoch jaooge!

**Goon(getting angry):** Eh.. Sun zyada shaana nai banne ka huh? Udaa dunga issey..

The goon pulls Purvi roughly and presses the gun hardly onto her neck.

**Rajat:** (worried now) Nahi.. Ussey kuch mat karna.. tum.. usne tumhara kya bigaada hai, chaho tho mujhpe goli chalaao..

**Purvi:** Nahi sir.. Aap log meri fikar mat kijiye..

**Vineet:** Purvi.. hum tumhe kuch nahi hone denge.. issko tho main

Vineet comes forward, the goon manhandles Purvi again and holds her at gun point.

**Goon:** Apne aadmi ko phone lagaao aur humare logo ko wapis le aao. Warna… yeh tho zinda nahi bachegi..

**Vineet:** teri tho-

**Rajat(interrupting him in a low voice):** ACP sir ko phone lagaao..

Goon laughs while Purvi asks them not to care for her.

Vineet obeys him and walks out with his mobile due to signal problem.

**Goon:** Ab humare aadmi agle das minute mein nahi pohoche tho… (pulls Purvi's hair hardly)

**Rajat **(angry n worried): ek baar fir Purvi ko chuke dekho, mere gun ki saare bullets tere seene mein honge..

Ten minutes pass the goon threatens to kill Purvi. Rajat is worried for both Vineet and Purvi.

**Rajat (pleading him):** Nahin.. kuch mat karna Purvi ko.. Maarna hai tho mujhe maaro.. chalao goli mujhpe.. woh tho junior hai. Main- main CID ka senior inspector hu, main margaya tho bohot nuksaan hoga CID ka..

Purvi cries knowing well he's trying to save her life by bidding his one.

**Purvi (crying):** sir.. *sob* aap aap please chale jayiye sir. Yeh aapko bhi maardega.. *sob*

Goon looks at both of them and smiles.

**Goon:** kya baat hai! Dono kaise tadap rahe hai ek dusre k liye? lagta hai dil ka maamla hai.. bhai! Aise pyar k bare mein tho sirf suna hai.. aaj dekh bhi liya..

Rajat gets angry and pulls out his revolver.

**Goon:** Nahin nahin inspector saab aapki pyari si inspector mere kabze mein hai. Bhool gaye? Banduk neeche..

Rajat puts down the gun.

**Goon**: kabhi patha bhi nahi tha ki CID wale bhi pyar karte hai. Lekin afsos.. CID walon ko pyar karna tho aata hoga, magar apne pyar ko bachaana nahi..

He laughs maniacally and Rajat uses this split second to pick up his revolver and fire at the goon's hand. The goon lets go of Purvi and wails in pain.

**Rajat (lowering his gun):** CID walon ko pyar karna bhi aata hai aur _apne pyar ko bachaana bhi_..

He turns to look at Purvi who's smiling through her tears. Did he just admit that he loved her?

**Rajat (teary n worried):** (runs to hold her hand) Purvi.. Purvi tum thik ho na? (takes a close look at her face and arms) huh? Kahi.. kahi chot tho nahi aayi na tumhe? Bolo..

**Purvi (smiling):** Nahi sir..

She brushes off her tears as he heaves a sigh of relief. Vineet comes there rushing with a bruised head dragging along another goon who attacked him. He too is glad to see Purvi and Rajat are fine. He then picks up both the culprits and drags them towards their vehicle.

Purvi holds Rajat's hand stopping him from walking.

**Purvi:** Sir.. aap ne abhi jo kaha.. woh-

**Rajat **: uh.. main woh.. hum.. bureau chale?

She just nods and smiles; together they leave the place.

**xxx**

**Outside bureau:**

Vineet takes the goons inside. Rajat is once again stopped by Purvi.

**Purvi:** sir.. aap ne jo uss aadmi se kaha kya woh sach hai?

**Rajat:** kya.. kya kaha maine? Andar chalo Purvi..

**Purvi:** accha kuch nahi kaha? Thik hai agar aap mujhe nahi bataaoge na, main andar nahi chalungi..

He notices blood oozing from her knee.

**Rajat (worried):** purvi tumhe chot lagi hai? Chalo tumhe dressing ki zarurat hai..

**Purvi**: nahi.. pehle mere sawal ka jawab dijiye..

**Rajat:** Purvi..

**Purvi**: sochlijiye.. aap nahi bologe tho main nahi aaungi..

**Rajat:** fir nautanki? Chalo andar..

**Purvi:** naa pehle mujhe mera jawab chahiye..

**Rajat(sighing):** Kya jaanna chahti ho Purvi yahi na ki kya main tumse pyar-

He ends the sentence abruptly looking away. Purvi moves closer to hold his hand. She is now standing, facing him with her keen eyes.

**Purvi (low voice):** kya yeh kehna ithna mushkil hai?

Rajat looks at her. Both are lost while staring into each other's eyes; both remembering their moments together. Tears form in their eyes.

Finally Rajat manages to speak. Its now or never if something happened to her a moment ago he would never have forgiven himself. And if something happened to him then probably he woule never be able to do it- _Come on kehdo Rajat! Woh thappad tho nahi maaregi.._

**Rajat(closing his eyes n turning around):** Karta hu.. (chuckles) bohot pyar karta hu main tumse.. khud se zyada, sab se zyada..

She smiles, then chuckles as he goes on.

**Rajat:** Iss sacchayi se main bhag nahi sakta. Bhaagna bhi nahi chahta, aur yeh sacchayi yahi hai ki main tum se pyar karta hu. Tum meri sirf ek junior se, ek dost se, meri zindgi kab bangayi mujhe pata bhi nahi chala. I.. I love y-

He can't continue because she becomes super happy and hugs him tight from behind.

**Rajat:** arey.. (turns around n hugs her back)

For a moment the world freezes everything around them disappears and it's just him and her in love.

**Rajat:** isska matlab aap bhi wohi feel karti hai, hai na Miss Purvi?

She laughs as he addressed her the way he used to do during his early days.

**Purvi**: kya.. kaunsi feeling?

**Rajat:** ..hmm.. wohi.. jiske vaasthe aapne mujhe hug kiya…

**Purvi (teasing him):** main tho kuch feel nahi karti..

**Rajat:** accha..

**Purvi:** aapne mujhe bachaaya tho main aise hi thanks bolne k liye hug kia-

**Rajat**: oh.. tho aap bataayengi nahi?

**Purvi:** nahi.. (laughs)

**Rajat:** this is not fair.. maine bola na.. patha hai kithna mushkil tha (parts from hug, his arms still around her shoulders)

**Purvi:** haan par-

"SIRRR!"

Rajvi jump apart upon hearing that familiar voice.

Nikhil and Freddy running to Rajvi: Sirr aap log yaha? Andar chaliye.. sab wait kar rahe hai..

Purvi gives a shy smile and runs inside while Rajat ruffles his hair and follows her.

**xxx**

**A/N: **so how was this chap? I hope u are not disappointed with this. Personally I'd love this type of confession in a crime show.

So please review. N sorry of that was lame. Love you all. Happy Diwali.

**Next part**: Rajvi cute moments n a major twist is up as Riddhima renters the picture. Stay tuned.


End file.
